


Cheer Up, Grumpy

by j_r_hartley



Series: Word of the Day fics - multi-fandom ficlets [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Season/Series 01, Sibling Love, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_r_hartley/pseuds/j_r_hartley
Summary: In which Dean is in trouble with Bobby, and Sammy is a good baby brother.Weechesters, simply because there’s not enough of it.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Word of the Day fics - multi-fandom ficlets [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/184391
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Cheer Up, Grumpy

**Author's Note:**

> Written using dictionary 'Word of the Day' e-mails as a prompt for multi-fandom ficlets.
> 
> Prompt word: Crotchety (Irritable).

Ten year old Sam Winchester knelt on a battered old sofa, elbows on the back of it, his chin rested on the heels of both hands as he looked out of the window onto Singer Salvage Yard. Uncle Bobby was giving Dean a dressing down over some offense or other, Sam would find the details out later, but for now he was content to watch their interaction since there wasn’t much else for him to do.

The teenager kept frowning, opening his mouth to give his version of events but it was clear that the scruffy looking man wasn’t done with his lecture. Sam laughed at first, as per his duty as a sibling, but when Uncle Bobby raised a hand between them, wagging his pointer finger angrily in Dean’s direction the laughter died down. His brother’s shoulders sagged, a dejected look on his face before he nodded at whatever the older man was saying. Sam felt a wave of sadness wash over him, he hated to see his brother sad. He didn’t need to hear their conversation to know the only reply Dean had given was “Yes, Sir!” before turning towards the house.

Sam ducked away from the window, throwing himself into a sitting position and pretended to be watching TV when Dean stormed inside, the back door slamming hard against its frame as it swung shut. After a couple of minutes the older Winchester threw himself down next Sam on the sofa and let out a sigh like the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

“Dean, are you OK?” he asked, quietly.

A tirade of words poured from the teenager’s mouth in response, about how he’d been able to drive since he was eleven, _of course_ he wanted to go into town to meet girls his own age instead of being stuck here with a bratty little kid and a buzzkill old man while their dad was off chasing a lead, so _of course_ Dean had ‘borrowed’ a car. When the words were done, he angrily snatched the remote from Sam, flicking through the channels so quickly he couldn’t really have been able to pay attention to what was on the screen before he changed it, again

When Sam was sure his brother was finished with his outburst, he let out the giggles he’d been holding in.

“What are you laughing at, squirt?” Dean demanded, his face a mixture of confusion and annoyance as the laughter got louder. 

Finally catching his breath Sam replied, “Dude, if you grow a beard and put on a ratty old baseball cap, you’ll be just like Uncle Bobby when you grow up,” before bursting into another fit of laughter at the look of indignation on his brother’s face.

“You little shit!” Dean cried, picking up a cushion and trying to suffocate his sibling with it. 

Sam kicked his long legs out, wriggling until he was free then launched a tickle attack on his big brother in retaliation. They fought until both were out of breath and laughing. When they calm down Sam reaches across and snags the remote back to find an episode of Scooby Doo for which he’s met with Dean’s beaming smile. Seeing his brother happy once again, Sam curls up beside him to watch.

~ FIN ~ 


End file.
